Naruto of the Sannin: Tsunade!
by Konritsu-Mai Primera
Summary: Naruto is turning in a routine mission report, when his busty Hokage, Tsunade Senju, decides to have some naughty fun with her favorite Jinchūriki. LEMON, so obviously mature. Heh, who ever listens to the warning?


Hello! This is my first one-shot, and it is just here to keep my imagination at its peak! Yes, it's a one-shot lemon. Not the most original idea, but hey. I do what I want. Anyway, Naruto and the three Sannin, all female. Fem. Jiraiya, Fem. Orochimaru, and Tsunade. Due to the fact that the document is fucking up to no end, I'll now be splitting them up into three different one shots. Enjoy, perverted bastards, but then again, who am I to judge?

* * *

><p>Chirping. Incessant chirping, everywhere. The sound seemed to invade the mind of all within range and drive the victim to insanity.<p>

For one Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, there was no exception.

Hi no Kuni was experiencing spring, and all the wonders that came with. More specifically, mating season. All manners of creatures getting Twitterpated, and oh how Naruto hated it.

"Oi! Just shut the hell up already! Be loud in some other part of town! I'm god damn busy!" Yes, for Naruto, there was never an exception it seemed.

The boy himself, more young man, looked to be around 17, with a angular, handsome face and his height of 5'10. To add flair to his already fair appearance, a surprising shade of shoulder length gold hair covered his head, with bright, soul-stealing, cerulean eyes peaking out from beneath the long spiky bangs.

To give a more feral look to the boy, six whisker marks, three on each cheek, adorned his happily smiling face. However, a faded, jagged and brutal scar stretched from his left brow, past his intact eye, and to his chin. The scar told any observer of Naruto's fight with the reborn Madara, and how Naruto had almost given his life to defeat him.

Currently, Naruto was on his way to the Hokage Tower, having just come from a B-rank escort mission. The Fire Daimyou's wife was safely delivered from Konoha to the Fire Daimyou's palace, and had properly thanked Naruto for his service in terms of dinner.

Now happy once again, ignoring the damn birds for now, he trudged through the streets, occasionally giving a friendly wave to the villagers. Despite starting off as enemies, Konoha and Naruto could not be separated, as both held a love for the other.

Finally, after almost thirty minutes of walking, the blonde had reached the doors to the tower. After the flight of stairs, the sight of Shizune at her desk in front of Tsunade's office smiling warmly at him made him smile wider. However, this wasn't a social call.

"Uzumaki Naruto, reporting in!" Shizune nodded, a serious face replacing her smile. After waiting for Tsunade's summon, which came faster than usual, Naruto was ushered into the office.

He took up his place in front of Lady Tsunade's desk, waiting for her signal.

"Report." What was with that look in her eyes?

"B-Rank, "Escort the Daimyou's wife", successful. We ran into no trouble from the North Gate of the village all the way to the Fire Daimyou's Palace. Daimyou-sama was pleased, and due to personal invitation, I was delayed in my return by dinner at the palace. Report concluded, Hokage-sama!"

Naruto stood stock still as Tsunade appraised him, internally going through his report. After a moment, she looked satisfied.

"Congratulations, Uzumaki, on another successful mission. Your pay will be wired to your account as per usual." That strange gleaming hadn't abandoned her eyes yet, and it made Naruto nervous on the inside. "Now, there is a matter I'd like to discuss, and you may drop the formalities."

Naruto's trademark, goofy grin destroyed his professional persona in the millisecond following her words.

"Nice to see you after a week, Baa-chan!" Naruto, out of natural reflex, immediately closed his eyes, waiting for the flying object that would cause a concussion. Nothing was thrown. He cautiously cracked one eye open. Sure enough, there was Tsunade, not even looking angry. More annoyed, but barely even that. Her next question caught him off guard.

"Do I really look that old to you, Naruto?" Her tone was sad, making Naruto's eyes widen dramatically in surprise. He moved from his ram-rod stance, to right in front of her desk, palms on the surface.

"No no no no no! I mean, you look extremely pretty, but-"

"But what?" She still looked a little sad, but now a faint blush adorned her cheeks from the complement.

"Your one of my precious people, someone I consider family, so I have to give a name that fits! Baa-chan seems to fit the most!" The way he was hurriedly trying to appease her made Tsunade chuckle evilly on the inside. However, the trap was almost set. 'Just a little more...'

"So you only think of me as your old grandmother? Naruto..." "Tears" collected in the corners of her eyes, causing whatever calmness in Naruto to vanish. His most precious person was crying, and he couldn't have that.

Naruto, the dense person he was, ever thought to think on why the Godaime Hokage, the most powerful kunoichi in the village, would cry just because of an affectionate term. To any other shinobi, something like this would have screamed 'TRAP'.

"Baa-chan! Why are you crying?! Did I do something? Is there any way I can make it up to you?" The sudden disappearance of tears and sad eyes made Naruto blink. Why was she grinning at him like that?

"Baa-chan?"

"Anbu! Leave us. I need a word with Uzumaki in private, if you will." Four figures appeared behind Naruto, saluting before exiting as quickly as they came. Naruto began to feel uneasy. "Naruto, I'd like for you to have a seat on my couch. Now."

"Why would I sit on the co-"

"NOW!" He'd moved so fast she didn't even see a blur. Tsunade rose from her seat, slowly walking around her desk, looking straight in Naruto's eyes. She felt satisfied at the nervous expression he wore.

"Naruto-kun, I'd like to ask you a question." It was definitely not a request. "Is there anyone waiting for you at your mansion? A girl that has your attention, perhaps?"

'Why would she wanna know that?' Thought Naruto.

"No, not really Baa-chan. Why?" When had Tsunade gotten so close? Her breasts were practically touching his face as she stood looking down at him.

"Then I shouldn't feel any guilt for this."

"Baa-chan?" Naruto was caught off guard when she used her strength to push his shoulders back, pinning him to the couch. Still pinned, and scared beyond belief, Naruto only watched as Tsunade straddled him, making sure to press her crotch to his. He had to let out a groan at that.

Above him, Tsunade relished the sound he emitted, taking pleasure from the simple response.

"Alright Naru-kun, it's about time I showed you that I am not as old as you think."

"Wh-whatdya mean?" Instead of replying with her voice, Tsunade replied by shifting her hips, rubbing against his unfortunately growing erection. Tsunade was a little surprised herself when she felt it.

'They get that big at this age? No, only Naruto. Oh, it feels good.' She let out a moan to complement his groans, gyrating her hips harder, and faster, as Naruto's hands moved themselves to her hips instinctively.

Tsunade began undoing Naruto's jacket, slowly bringing down his zipper as she continued to grind on him. Once she got to his shirt, she took the time to admire how his muscles were prominent even through his white T.

"Tsunade..?" A weight lifted from his left shoulder, and a finger pressed against his lips. Tsunade gave a gentle smile down at Naruto.

"Shhhh. Don't worry, Naru-kun. There's no reason for you to be scared. I'll take care of you right now." The shirt blocking her view of his chest never stood a chance against Tsunade's monstrous strength, made more scary by need.

"Ooohh, Naru-kun! I can feel you rubbing me through my pants! It feels so good!"

Tsunade took hold of Naruto's hands, which were pushing feebly at her waist, and brought them to her breasts. Her moaning increased in volume as he was forced to grope her.

"Please, play with them Naruto-kun! Make my chest feel good!" Tsunade was practically begging for his pleasurable cooperation. It was strange, and that reached through to Naruto's clouded mind.

Only then did he realize that Tsunade was no longer holding his hands to her chest, but was now fumbling with his pants zipper. He was massaging her chest on his own, and he didn't want to stop.

Naruto, was surprised by the thought. Where did that come from? Wasn't this his oba-chan? Wasn't she a hundred million centuries older than him? Was it bad for him to say he didn't care?

The way it felt as she ground their pelvises together, the sexy moans and pleads she emitted, and the softness of her now exposed, glorious breasts brought a feeling of not giving a shit anymore. This felt god-damn gewd, and that canceled out all other thought processes.

A haze swept through both minds of the Hokage's office occupants, and soon enough both Tsunade and Naruto were laying down, naked and making out onthe sole couch in the room. Naruto's hand was holding her from her back, and with the other he groped her plump and shapely ass. Tsunade lay stretched atop his frame, both hands firmly interlocked behind his head, fisting his blonde locks.

"Naruto-kun,*gasp*, please,*gasp*, take me,*scream*,NOW!" Tsunade was barely even thinking now, focusing only on the wonderful pleasure given by Naruto, who was now nestled between her mile-long legs. Her hands, meanwhile, we're still forcefully clinging to his hair.

Naruto smirked, almost cruelly, as he used her hips as leverage to lift her as waist in the air. Once her entrance was hovering over Naruto's eager member, he plunged up and into her while simultaneously slamming her down onto him, with as much strength as he could. He got the desired effect, as Tsunade could do nothing but scream at the top of her lungs.

Without waiting for her to adjust, Naruto began a ruthless pace, thrusting as hard and fast as he could into Tsunade's tight velvety snatch. Tsunade could only press against his chest and enjoy the ride, screaming and moaning with reckless abandon. Naruto himself couldn't form and kind of coherent thought either, the most being grunts and distant wonder at how soft she felt inside.

The two weren't sure how long they went on, nor how many times they had orgasmed together, not even how many appointments Tsunade had missed due to their tryst. All they remembered was that it was early in the afternoon when they had begun, and now it seemed the sun was rising after a night of rest.

Apparently, they had gone on long into the night, and combining that with their strenuous and exhausting activities, both could easily say they were exhausted, yet both could also admit that they were extremely satisfied. At the moment, Tsunade was lounging in the bed that they had at some point moved to, while Naruto sat on the edge, pulling on a shirt.

It seemed Tsunade was just waking up, as she stretched suggestively and yawned in a sleepy fashion. However, when she saw Naruto, her yawn quickly melted to a devilish smirk. With a playful, but slightly threatening, voice she called to Naruto;

"And where do you think your going?"

Naruto immediately froze, slowly turning to look over his shoulder at Tsunade, and gulping audibly at the predatory gleam in her eyes. He chuckled nervously.

"Well, Tsu-chan, this is usually the time when I go off to train, hehe." Tsunade's smirk echoed her eyes.

"Why not just stay here and train with me then, hmm? I'll show you a good jutsu to use as a reward~"

"Well. You know I can't resist an offer when jutsu is involved..."

Let it be known that neither left that room for another day, and when they did, Naruto saw Shizune's bloody nose and great blush, realizing that neither he nor Tsunade had activated any sort of privacy seal at any point.

Naruto smiled wider at the mere thought.

END

And finally done, after probably 2 weeks of messing with it or just being lazy, here ya go. Didn't help that the document was a major pain in the ass the whole god-damn mother fucking time I was working on it. Whatever, it's done, fuck this doc., and screw the short length. Next one will be better hopefully. Anyway, the one-shot with Jiraiya is next, hopefully. If it messes up like this one, ima be even more pissed, which I doubt is possible.

Later, bitchesXD


End file.
